


When Love and Business Mix

by karisinning



Category: aot
Genre: Couple, F/M, Leviackerman, OfficeAU, adultlove, anotherlife, hangezoe, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Levi Ackerman is the head CEO of his family’s agency. Yes, he’s rich. Unfortunately, no one from his company takes liking to him because of his bad temper. Until one day, the new girl steps into in his office and changes the course of his business and life forever.Hange is a 21 year old girl who starts a new job as an intern at the “Ackerman’s Agency”. While doing an interview for the current position, she successes with excellence and gets the job on the first day. That’s when she meets Levi. While working as his official intern, her feelings for him start to grow everyday.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo, Ymir/Historia Reiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. You’re Fired

Knock. Knock. Levi looks up from his desk and glances towards the wooden door. “Who is it?”, he questions. “It’s me sir!”, calls out the voice from behind the door. “Come in.” The door closely creaks open. Levi watches the door as a short, blond haired girl with pierced ocean blue eyes appears from beyond the door to his office. “Oh, it’s you. Historia..” “Come on.” Levi says as he waves her inside. “Hello, Mr. Ackerman.”, says the girl. “Hey.”

“So, I was wondering if you’d like to see the status of the last shipment for wine from this week.”, Historia stated. “Yes.. of course.” “I’ve been wondering how things were coping with that.”, Levi said as he placed his hands on the surface of his desk together in a clenched ball. “I’m all ears..”

“So, from the last shipment.. there were orders from two of our best customers.” “That would be Mr. Lange and Mr. Becker, right?”, asked Levi. “Yes, sir. And I have to say they purchased a good amount of crates for several different types of wines, sir.”, she told him. “Okay? like always.. but don’t see any problems with that really.” “Unless..” The room got silent for a moment.

“There’s a problem with that..?”, he spoke again as he gave his worker a silent death stare. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. “Yes??” “The silence speaks for no one, Ms. Reiss..”, said Levi as he broke the ice between them. Historia then bit her lip before she opened her mouth again to speak. “Mr- Mr. Ackerman..”

“Based on our last wine delivery, Mr. Lange had ordered 20 crates of ice wine, 20 crates of red wine, and 20 crates of Kerner..” “Mhm..” nodded Levi. “Meanwhile, Mr. Becker has ordered 100 crates of red wine, 400 crates of Riesling, and 200 crates of Rose.”, stated Historia. “I see.” “And how much did we profit from that?”

“According to the amount of crates for each of the variety of wines that were purchased from Mr. Lange.. we received 1 million dollars in profit.” “And Mr. Becker??” “Well, sir. He only gave us 100,000 for his order-” A loud bang sounded in the room. Historia looked around the room for what had made the loud noise.

Suddenly, she spotted a huge coffee stain on the bare white wall behind Levi. It had splattered from his coffee mug that was now broken and smashed into pieces before her eyes. When she finally glanced at her boss, she found that his right hand was clenched into a tight hard ball. He was standing over his desk with his mouth slightly opened, flashing his bare teeth which had turned into a snarle.

“Mr- Mr. Ackerman!! Are you okay?”, asked Historia. “Historia..”, Levi replied with a pause. “Y-yes?” “You are FIRED!!”, he cried. “What?!”, she exclaimed as gripped her clipboard. 

“You heard me.. FIRED!!” “I will strip you from your position-” “But.. sir! I couldn’t have know-”, the blond girl interrupted. 

“Don’t talk over me!!”, he yelled. She then froze up and zipped her mouth shut. “I will be taking your work and position away from you.. and you shall never return here!”, he told her. “Now. Leave!” Historia’s eyes then began to water underneath her ocean blue eyes. 

“Fine! I will never be coming back to this piece of shit of a company!”, she told him as she opened the door and took off. Levi sighed as he sat back down in his seat.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. “Mr- Mr. Ackerman..?”, a girl’s voice asked. Levi looked up at her as she entered his office. “Hey, Sasha..”, he spoke. “I saw Historia..” “Yeah. I know.”, he told her. “Well, she seemed a bit upset, well maybe even a lot more than just-” Levi interrupted her. “I may have fir- fired.. her just now.”

“Fired?!”, Sasha cried. “Why? Mr. Ackerman-” “I fired her because of the last shipment..” “She didn’t tell me about the profits we earned!”, he exclaimed. “Okay.. but I don’t quite see the issue-”, replied Sasha.

“They weren’t good, Ms. Braus!”, he cried. “Don’t you realize that when one person slips up in this company, everyone will sure enough go down along with them as well!” “But, Mr. Ackerman..” “I’m sure she didn’t mean to not tel-“, she proclaimed. Levi waved at her to shut her up. The room became silenced once more.

“Starting tomorrow.. I want a new intern.”, he told her. “Y-yes. Mr. Ackerman I will look into..”, Sasha stated. “But, make sure they’re good reliable one.. and not such a slacker.”, Levi added. “Yes sir.”, she nodded in response. Sasha then walked out of his office and closed the door behind her. 

Levi glanced over at the broken white mug on the carpet floor. He looked up at the bare white wall and noticed the small but enormous stain his coffee had marked on it from when he had knocked it over earlier.

He then crouched down at the wet, destroyed mess he had made when arguing at Historia. Levi sighed. “I’m sorry.. Historia.” 

Another noise had approached the door to his office once again. “Yes?”, he questioned. “It’s me, Ms. Braus again!”, cheered the voice behind the brown door. “Come in!”, he answered her. The brown haired girl walked inside and stood with a yellow folder in her left hand. “What is it?”, he asked her. “It’s for you.”, Sasha replied in a calm voice. 

Levi then slit open the bright colored folder and his eyes widened with shock. “Who is she..?”, he questioned her. “Oh, her name is Hange Zoe..” “She’s your new intern.”


	2. A Colorful Disaster

At home, Levi was fast asleeep in his comfy bed. Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. “Levi!”, said the voice. “Levi!!” But, no one answered. Just then, the door to his room had creaked open. A tall woman came inside his bedroom. It was none other than his personal maid, Mrs. Aster. She had come to wake up him up from his beauty sleep. She walked over to the side of the bed where he was laying on his left side. Mrs. Aster began to tap him on his shoulder. “Mr.. Mr. Ackerman.”, she said as she tried to get him up. “Mm..” he responded.

She had tapped his shoulder once more in order to wake him up from his slumber. “Levi..!”, she called out to him. Levi then opened his eyes slightly, to see who had touched him on shoulder. When his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness from inside room, he then spoke. “Y-yes? Who called my name?” “It’s me, Mr. Levi.” answered the old woman. “Oh. Mrs. Aster. What a surprise..”, Levi said rubbing his tired eyes. “What is it?”, he questioned her. “You have to get up remember? The new intern comes today..” she stated in a calmly voice. 

“Oh yeah.. I almost forgot about that. Thank you, Mrs. Aster.”, he said as he finally got out of his bed.

“No problem.” The maid then sat up from his bed and left the room. Levi began to get ready for the new day.

After getting suited up and prepared for the day, Levi walked out of his room and went downstairs. When he got to the kitchen, Mrs. Aster was already awaiting him by the stove. She was holding a coffee mug and beaker in her bare hands. “Hello, sir.”, she said as he entered the room. “Hey, Mrs. Aster.” When he approached her, she gave him his special coffee mug. “Thank you..” “You’re welcome.” she told him with a friendly smile.

Levi sat at the counter as he sipped his coffee. The room was silent. Before breaking the ice, he put his cup down on the hard, marble table. “So.. where’s Jean?”, he asked the black haired woman. “Oh, Mr. Kirstein?” “He had to go to see his children, sir.” she answered. “Oh yeah.. forgot about that.” he sighed.

“You okay?”, asked Ms. Aster. “Mmm.. yes I’m okay.”, he ensured her. There was a minute pause before anyone said anything. The woman before him spoke up. “You know sir..” “You are 28 years old now.” “Hmm?”, he responded at her remark. “You are old enough to be having children.. a family, Mr. Ackerman.”, she hinted at him. He just sat there in astonish. The words.. “family” and “children” hit him like an ache to his stomach. He had never even thought of the concept of having his own family, let alone raising children of his blood.

The maid turned to look at him, he was in his own thoughts. “I’m sorry..” I should’ve never mentioned anything about it.”, she told him. For a second, he just sat there on his stool staring at black coffee in his pearly white mug. “Mr- Mr. Ackerman?!” Mrs. Aster called out to him to get his attention. She then sighed. “Sir!!” she screamed. Levi then blinked his eyes as he got up from the counter.

“I- I’m sorry.. Ms. Aster.”, he apologized. “It’s fine, really.” she ensured him.

“Well, I have to go. I don’t want to be late for the meeting with the new intern..”, he said as he headed towards the door. Levi touched the doorknob but before he could open the door, a voice called his name. “Levi..?” “Yes??”, he questioned as he realized it was his maid calling him by his first name. She had never called him by his surname before.

“Just think about what I said..”, the old woman told him. “Sure.” he replied.

“And sorry for calling you, by your first-” The black haired boy interrupted her. “No, its okay. Just call me Levi..”, he clarified. “Oh ok.”, she spoke as her eyes was stunned at his own words. “Well, have a great day at work sir- I mean Levi.”, she told him smiling from ear to ear. “Yeah.. I appreciate it.” “Thank you, Ms. As-” She interrupted him this time.

“Just call me.. Cordelia.” “Okay. Good day, Cordelia.” he smiled. Levi then walked out of the front door and got in his black car and left for work.

When he arrived at the “Ackerman’s Agency”, he was greeted by one of his workers. It was Ymir. She was heading in his direction holding a bunch of papers in her left hand. “Woah.. slow down woman.” said Levi as he grabbed her shoulder. “My apologies.. sir.” “Why were you running for anyways?”, he questioned. 

“Well, anyone couldn’t find you! Everyone was looking for you Mr. Ackerman!”, Ymir told Levi. “But.. now that you’re here, Ms. Hange Zoe is coming here any second!” she exclaimed. Well, is everything in order for our meeting?”, he questioned her. “Yes! Well..” Ymir had stumbled over her words. 

“Yeah?”, asked Levi as he raised an eyebrow. “When our people brought in the new winery crates today..” “Mhm..” “Well, they might’ve spilled some wine when bringing the crates in.” “So, now it’s a lot of glass and wine everywhere..” Ymir mumbled. Levi’s eyes widened as he heard the intriguing news. “Sir? Are you okay?”, she said concerned. He just stood there silent for a few seconds before he finally snapped. 

“HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!”, he cried. Ymir then flinched. “But we didn’t mean to sir-”, she spoke. But, Levi didn’t hear her as he headed straight inside the tall building. “Mr. Ackerman!”, yelled Ymir as she ran after him. 

When he finally got to the double doors and went through them, his eyes began to wonder. A bunch of shattered glass was laid out in front of him. Suddenly, he crouched down to feel the sharp glass. As he examined it, Levi realized that there was a little portion of juice left on it. He then got his tongue and licked the substance off of the piece of glass he held in his bare hand. “Hmm.. this tastes like apple cider?”, he thought to himself.

He then looked around the room when he found out that the floors were flooded with different colors of liquid.

At that moment, Levi got up and started to search for his missing workers. He looked from office to office to seek them. No one could be found. Until, he had heard a loud commotion in a nearby room. So, he made his way down a hallway to found out where they had gone. When he had finally discovered them, they were all cooped up in the supply room. They were trying to gather up supplies in order to clean up the mess they had made. A voice railed inside of the room.

“Guys! Come on, Mr. Ackerman will be here any minute!”, argued Eren. “But, I don’t feel like cleaning..”, whined Connie. “Hey! You have no right to be complaining since you’re the one who made this disaster!” he scolded. “Ugh.. fine!!” “Hehe..”, chuckled Armin. “What are you laughing at?!”, Connie fumed. “You. Who else?”, he told the gray headed boy. 

“Why, you?!” Connie then got a hold of Armin and put him in a headlock. “Stop it!”, shouted Sasha. She had a mean look on her face. “Sorry, Sasha...” they both said as they hung their heads. Connie had took his hands off of the blond haired boy. Armin could finally breathe easily again. “Are you okay?”, Misaka asked him. “Yes, I’m fine.”, he told her. 

“Stop beating each other up over this and let’s go!”, Eren fumed. “We all have to clean this together besides who did it!”, he added as he gripped onto the mop and bucket that was in his hands. “Now.. come on before the boss gets rid of us all.”, he told his peers. They all got up their cleaning supplies and made their way out of the supply room. 

Outside of the door, Levi was hiding behind it. He waited patiently as everyone got out of the supply room. Suddenly, he reached out his arm out in front of the last person that walked out. That person was none other than his friend/co-worker Eren Yegaer. “HEY!”, he cried as he got pulled away by his boss’s tight grip. 

Misaka, Connie, Sasha, Armin and the rest of their team slowly turned around as they heard Eren’s scream. “Uh.. hey sir!!”, spoke Armin as he showed a fake smile. Levi’s face then plastered with anger. The veins on his forehead had now became visible. They all flinched at his terrifying face. 

“M- Mr. Ackerman we were on our way to clean-” “Slience!”, he scolded. “I just need to ask one question!” “Who’s responsible for all this apple cider on the floors of my establishment?!”, Levi fumed. 

The tension in the room now became silent.

“Who did this?!”, yelled their boss. No one had dared to open their mouths. Levi then grabbed Eren by his collar and pinned him down, his face now pressed against the tile white floor. “Eren!!”, cried Misaka. “Speak up!” he added. Instead of saying a word, many fingers were now pointed at Connie and Armin. “You two!”, argued Levi as he ordered them to come forward. 

The two of them stepped forward to face their boss. Levi spoke. “Now, tell me how this happened..” Armin and Connie didn’t anything at first. Until, Connie nudged Armin in the side to signal at him to speak up. “Ugh.. fine.”, he sighed. Armin had told Levi everything that happened. 

To when they first brought in the new delivery of wine, up to the incident that occurred when Connie, Floch, and himself slipped on the already wetted floor when they were toting in the apple cider and several other wines in the building; which caused every single wine bottle to crash and fall to the floor creating a thousand sharp pieces of glass. Meanwhile, the floor were flooded with different colors.

After the blond haired boy had laid out everything in the open of what happened, Levi closed his eyes and had a hard thought of what was said. Everyone just stood and stared at each other as they awaited his answer. Suddenly, Levi made up mind as he spoke. “Well, since it was just an accident.. and you guys had no clue about the wet incident beforehand-” Levi was then interrupted. 

“Mr. Ackerman?”, asked Ymir. “Yes?” he answered. “Ms. Hange is here.”, she told him. “I see, tell her to come up to my office and I’ll meet with her shortly.”, he replied. “Sir?” “Yeah, Ymir?”, questioned Levi. 

“Um.. this might be a shock, but Ms. Pieck is also here sir.” “And she doesn’t look too happy either..”, she stated. Levi sighed. “Well this only means one thing..” “All of you get up and clean up that mess in my front office!!”, he cried. No one moved. They just stood their frozen in place. “NOW!!” ordered Levi. Instantly, everyone jumped up and headed towards the front office with their mops and brooms. 

Eren then started to groan as his face was still pressed into the hard, flat floor. “Oh, I’m sorry.”, said Levi as he took his hand from his bare head. Eren finally stood up as he fixed his now wrinkled suit. “Eren..” The blue eyed boy glanced over at his boss as he stood tall. “Go help the others with the cleanup.”, Levi told him. “Yes sir.” he nodded. Eren then left down the hallway to join his other co-workers. 

Levi and Ymir went right behind him. As they entered the front office, they spotted Pieck and the new intern standing in front of the double doors. “Why, hello Levi..”, said the black haired woman. “Hello, Pieck..”


	3. The New Girl

“Mr. Ackerman.. this is your new official intern, Hange Zoe. She will be replacing your previous intern, Historia.”, said Ms. Pieck. “Uh.. hello sir.”, spoke Hange.

“Hello, Hange. Nice to meet you.”, Levi said as he greeted her. “Welcome to the Ackerman’s Agency.”, he added. Levi then put out his hand. Hange looked at his hand for a brief moment before she realized that he wanted a former handshake. She then grabbed his bare hand and shook his hand. But forcefully. “Uh.. you can let my hand go now.”, he stated as he felt the hard tension within their handshake.

“Oh, sorry..”, apologized Hange. She then let go of his hand. “Well, off to my office.” “I’m pretty sure you guys are exhausted from coming all this way.”, he told him as he showed them to his head office. “No, we’re fine. Thank you for being so caring.”, the black haired woman ensured him. When they got inside of his office, they sat down at his wooden desk. Levi then sat down and faced the two women in front of him. “So, what’s the ideal?”, he asked Pieck. “Well, for starters.. the last shipment that your company shipped out this week, it has some major intel.”, she stated. 

“And what could that be?”, questioned Levi as he put his hands together in front of his face. His elbows on top of the hard desk. “Mr. Ackerman, you have been going down in profit with this business. Ever since this small counter bust, your agency has been barely bringing any money in for the WCE.”, Pieck told him. Levi’s eyes then widened with shock and astonish. 

“What’s the WCE?”, asked Hange. “Oh, dear. It’s none other than the head establishment for all wine agencies and companies in Germany.”, she told the ponytailed girl. “We also manage over everyone including Mr. Levi’s agency whom has always brought us a well successful business to our industry..” she added. “But, how’s things are looking now-” She then paused. After a brief second, she spoke again. 

“The Ackermans’ Agency could go down in the ground and eventually go into bankruptcy..” After hearing those last words that came out of Ms. Pieck’s mouth, they hit him like a stab to the chest. Levi just sat there silent. 

“Sir? Mr. Levi?”, questioned Hange. Levi didn’t answer her. He sat there blankly staring at the wall behind them. “Well, that’s enough for today..”, stated Pieck. She then stood up from her chair and went over towards the door. “Levi Ackerman?” “Y-yes??”, he asked her. “You understand your issue here right?”, she told him. Levi then got himself together at and said, “Correction, Mrs. Pieck. I will come up with major profits as quick as I can..” The long black haired woman then left his office, as the door shut behind her. He then sighed. 

“What will I do now?”, he thought to himself.

“Mr. Levi-?”, Hange asked. Levi glanced over in her direction and eyed her down. “Call me, Mr. Ackerman..” “Only my friends may call me by that name!”. he cried. “Yes.. yes sir. I will remember that.”, she answered. “Now, let’s get through this interview.”, he told the ponytail haired girl. 

After the interview was over, Levi greeted Hange outside the building. “Well, it’s been nice meeting you Ms. Hange.”, he told her. “Yeah, it’s been my pleasure.”, she replied with a calm smile. “I’ll be glad to work for you, as your now official intern.” “Can’t wait. Goodbye.” Levi waved her farewell. “See you later, Mr. Lev-” I mean MR. ACKERMAN!!”, Hange answered in embarrassment. Levi then nodded. 

His new intern then turned to head home. Levi went back inside and headed off to his office. Once he got there, he closed the wooden door as he leaned against it. Levi then sighed. “Well, she’s.. indifferent.”


	4. I Will Have Order

It was Hange’s first official day on the job at the Ackerman’s Agency, as Levi’s new intern. She was now standing outside of the double glass doors to the tall building that she would be now working in from this day forward. Before she went in, she thought to herself. “Okay, Hange.. this is your first day here, so no funny business.” Like Mrs. Pieck said, “Mr. Ackerman is an big, important, and successful business man. He’s very stubborn, strict and can be sometimes very ordeal if things he commands of you aren’t done..” “Make a good, first impression and be the greatest intern you can be.” Hange then sighed. “Well, let’s just hope that I don’t make a fool of myself for starters..”, she told herself as she made her way through the doors.

As she got inside, there was a lady sitting behind a counter in the front office. “She might be the one who takes up the boss’s appointments and other important business.”, Hange thought to herself. The ponytailed girl then made her way up to the front counter as she spoke, “Uhm.. my name is Hange Zoe-” She was then interrupted by the lady that was in front of her. “Oh, I remember you!” Hange’s awkward smile then turned into a calm, stunned look. “You do?”, questioned Hange. “Of course, I do! You’re the new girl, Mr. Ackerman’s official new intern right?”, stated the brunette woman. “Y-yes..” answered Hange. 

“Great!”, the lady cheered. “Well, nice to meet you. My name is Sasha Blouse and I will be escorting you to see Mr. Ackerman now.” “Oh okay.” said Hange. The young lady then rose up from her desk and signaled at Hange to follow. The tall girl followed in behind her. After taking numerous of elevators, they finally found a door. That door led to none other than Levi’s office. Sasha then knocked on the wooden door. “Yes?”, answered a voice. “It’s Sasha, sir!” “Come in!”, said Levi. The ponytail girl opened the door as she went inside. In the brightened but dimmed room, sat Levi at his desk. He had his right foot on top of the wooden surface as he laid back in his wheeled chair. “Sir, someone is here for you..”, she told him.

Sasha then waved the intern inside. Hange poked her head from behind the opened door. “Come on. Don’t be shy.”, she told her. The nerdy girl walked inside and approached Levi’s desk beside Sasha. Hange’s mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. For a moment, there was a brief silence in the room, until Levi spoke. “Why hello, Hange.” 

His intern just stood there blankly without speaking a word or sentence. Suddenly, without making contact with Levi she began to speak. “Hi Lev- I mean- Mr. Ackerman..”, she mumbled. “No need to be afraid Ms. Zoe, Mr. Ackerman won’t bite. Won’t you, sir?”, Ms. Blouse told Hange while eyeing her boss. “Ms. Blouse is right, I won’t dare bite your head off.”, Levi told his intern. “Unless.. you make a mistake or slip up within my establishment.” he added. 

Hange then blinked her eyes at her boss. Levi noticed it at once and realized that she understood. “Okay, well.. Sasha.”, said Levi as he stood up. “Yes?”, asked Sasha. “You may leave now.” he proclaimed. “W-what? You don’t want me to stay?”, she questioned the CEO. “No. We’re good here.” “I have a lot of work for Ms. Hange to attend to. Don’t you also have important business to do?”, stated Levi as he eyed the front office lady. 

“Oh, of course Mr. Ackerman! I will be going right now.”, answered Sasha. “Don’t want our new intern to mess up on her first day at the Ackerman Agency!”, she smiled at Hange. She then walked towards the door of the office. As she began to open it, she turned her eye to Hange for a few seconds before she spoke “Hey Hange?” “Yes, Ms. Blouse?”, the ponytail hair asked. “Do a good job okay?” “I will, you can count on me.” she nodded. 

Sasha then closed the door as she finally left out of Levi’s head office. Hange just stood there smiling at the now closed door. “Wow.”, spoke Levi. Hange turned around as she replied “Hm?” “Usually, Mrs. Blouse doesn’t just say that to anyone these days. You must be something special..”, he stated. 

“Oh, no. I’m nothing special..” “I just want to do my duty as your intern sir, that’s all.”, the four eyed girl told him. “Oh okay.”, Levi replied. “Well Ms. Zoe, since you’re ready for work.. I guess I’ll give you some of these files that need printing.”, he told her as he passed her a bundle of typed up papers. Hange then grabbed the stack of white paper with both hands as they dropped into her arms. 

“Okay sir- will be getting right on it!”, said the brunette girl as she headed towards the office’s door. She then reached for the doorknob. But, she couldn’t because of the heaviness of paper in her bare hands. Suddenly, the door opened widely in front of her. It was none other than her boss. “Oh. Thank you so much, sir!”, she thanked him as she gave him a calm smile. “No problem.”, he told her as he smiled back. 

As she finally stood outside, she then rushed down the hallway in a flash. Levi watched her as she headed for the copy room. He then sighed. “She might just be the perfect intern after all..” Unexpectedly, Eren was passing through the halls as he spotted his short boss leaning against his office door. His arms were folded. “It’s very rare to see the boss outside of his headquarters.” thought Eren. He glanced at Levi once more. 

“And he’s even smiling..?!”, he exclaimed. He was surprisingly stunned. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of the worker. Eren then looked up as he flinched. “S-sir! What are you doing here?”, he questioned the CEO. “Likewise Mr. Yeager.. I should be saying the same thing about you.”, Levi stated as he gave the short haired boy a death glare. “Eek!” he cried. Levi then grabbed his worker by the ear. “Ahh!”

“Next time, you catch me like this.. don’t tell anyone you saw this side of me. Got it?!” “Of course, Mr. Ackerman!” “I won’t ever speak of this with anybody within the company, sir!” “I promise!”, he told his boss.

“You sure?”, questioned the short man. “Yes! I will not tell a soul!”, exclaimed Eren. “Good.”, the CEO spoke as he calmed himself down. Eren then froze on the spot. “Now, get back to work!” commanded Levi. “Yes sir!”, Eren saluted. He walked away from Levi as he headed down the same way Ms. Hange had went.

“That idiot..”, Levi said to himself.

Meanwhile, Hange was trying to find the copy room. She went up and down the halls, trying to find it. No luck. Until, she came to a set of glass doors. When she went inside, there was a group of other works in some sort of important meeting. “Oops.. sorry!” apologized Hange as she left the room. She closed the door and ran down a different hall, still on the search for the printer room. 

Suddenly, without looking where she was going; Hange clashed into someone. Lying on the ground, rubbing her head she cried. “Oww!” “Ugh..” “Look where you’re going next time!”, said a voice. The four eyed girl then looked at the person who also laid on the hard floor, in front of her. It was male worker. He looked as if he were a little older than her but had a young and lean bod. The young man wore a manbun in his hair. He was dressed suit attired but instead of the whole black suit, he wore his white vest along with his dressy black pants and shoes. 

As she watched him finally stand up, the tall guy fixed his clothes before reaching out his right hand to her. Hange blinked blankly as she grabbed his soft but warm hand. Hange stood tall to this unknown male as he began to speak. "Hey, sorry for bumping into you ma'am. I was on my way to fetch the new replacement of supplies to make a new batch of wine.”, he told her. “It’s fine.” stated Hange. 

“So.. what is your position here?” asked the boy. The four eyes girl stared at him blankly before answering. “Oh, I’m Mr. Ackerman’s new inter-” The tall gentleman then interrupted her. “You’re the boss’s new official intern! Nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.”, he said smiling at her. “Oh? Well, that’s great!”, she stated smiling from ear to ear. 

Meanwhile inside her head. “I hope it’s all good things heh..”

“The name’s Eren. Eren Yeager.”, he told the intern as he gave her his hand. The brunette looked at his bare hand as she also gave him her own and shook it. “H- Hange Zoe.”, she told him. “But, you can just call me Hange.” she added with a calm expression. 

“Oh also I never knew where you were heading off to?”, Eren questioned her. “I was going to the copy room but-” The green eyed male interrupted her once more. “Don’t know where to find it? I assume.” “Haha.. yeah.”, replied Hange. She rubbed the back of her neck while a awkward look appeared on her face. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you.”, he told her. 

“Oh ok. Thanks Mr. Yeager.”, she thanked him. “Just call me Eren.”, he proclaimed. “I’m sorry!” the tall girl cried. “It’s cool. We better print these before Mr. Ackerman fires you on the first day.” laughed Eren. “Eek! Of course!”, she exclaimed. “Haha!” The both of them then began to enter an elevator while on their way to the printer room.


End file.
